Benutzer Diskussion:DieMächtigenDrachen
Hi DieMächtigenDrachen - wir freuen uns, dass Grey's Anatomy Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Interlanguage-Links Hallo, schön dass du dich um den Aufbau kümmerst! Mich hat der Bürokrat unseres englischsprachigen Grey's Anatomy Wiki angesprochen. Er spricht leider kein deutsch, findet es aber prima, dass es jetzt auch ein deutsches Wiki gibt. Ich habe auf seinen Vorschlag hin mal Interlanguage-Links zwischen euren beiden Wikis angelegt. Damit kannst du die englischen und deutschen Seiten verknüpfen. Falls du noch Fragen hat, melde dich einfach. Ansonsten kannst du dir auch gerne Anregungen aus dem englischen Wiki holen und hier umsetzen. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 11:08, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Betreff Ja hab ne frage und zwar wie mach ich das was an der seite zum Beispiel bei merdith grey ist Habkeinelust 17:15, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite und Skin Hi, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich die Hauptseite und den Skin etwas anpasse? Ich überlege das Wiki mit einem Spotlight zu bewerben, so dass mehr Nutzer es finden, wo es bald wieder kommt. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 19:57, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, hab den Skin eingefügt. Ich habe noch ein kleines Problem mit dem Editor entdeckt, aber kann heute Abend nicht mehr auf die Antwort von Amerika warten (das Problem liegt in einer neuen Variablen). Ich versuche das morgen zu beheben, falls sie mir geantwortet haben. Falls nicht, dann werde ich eine einfache Farbe wählen. Um die Hauptseite kümmere ich mich demnächst. Regards, Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 21:50, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Hi - ich hab die Hauptseite etwas aufgemodelt. Ich hoffe sie sagt dir zu! Ich bin für Kritiken offen - also bitte nicht zögern, wenn du was dazu sagen möchtest. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 17:43, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Entschuldige, ich hab noch was vergessen: Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir die url des Wikis auf de.greysanatomy.wikia.com ändern? Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 17:47, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Favicon Hallo, ich habe ein Favicon erstellt. Hier kannst Du Dir das Icon in groß angucken und wenn es Dir gefällt, werde ich es als Datei:Favicon.ico im ICON-Format hochladen. Gruß, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif (Layout-Team • Hilfe-Team) 20:06, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Hi, ich könnte mir das auch schön mit schwarzem Hintergrund vorstellen...Habe auch schon eins in der größe 50x50 erstellt..Soll ich es einfach mal hochladen?.. LG ~~Leona~~ 12:10, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Private Practice Schon geschehen ;-) http://de.private-practice.wikia.com/ Chika-chaaan 10:23, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hallo nachmal;) Ja, dass wollte ich auch machen mit Richard ist super... ich hatte erst jetzt bemerkt was ich da gemacht habe. Jetzt ist es sowieso schon von einem unbekannten benutzer geändert worden, aber danke. lg Stella Lang Monaco.css Hi Leona Das können nur Admins, und kann auch nicht umgestellt werden. Gruß Turk Turklten 16:56, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke Hallo, ich wollt dir nochmal danken... jetzt hab ich das mit den Vorlagen kapiert=) noch eine frage...: wie schafft man es zu den "Top-Benutzern" zu schaffen? Ich bin jeden Tag on und erstelle Seiten oder verbessere sie... z.b.: Richard Webber, Ellis Grey und Preston Burke LG Stella Lang Top-Benutzer Hey Leona, weiß nicht ob es Dich intressiert, aber bin jetzt unter den ersten 3. Benutzern. Du bist natürlich die erste =) lg Stella Lang Neuer Look Von nun an kannst du die Hintergrundfarbe bzw. Hintergrundbild, Farbe der Links und des Balkens oben und unten ändern indem du auf "Werkzeugkasten" im unteren rechten Eck der Seite klickst und dann auf Theme-Designer. Ich hoffe dass ich dir damit helfen konnte. Gruß Turk Turklten 17:08, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die neue Seite ich mag die neue seite nicht! ich komm damit nicht zurecht... deshalb mach ich auch hier nichts mehr! Stella Lang Hallo =) Ich habe jetzt herrausgefunden wie ich die seite zurück änder... naja das habe ich gemacht, also bin ich jetzt wieder da. LG Stella was? was? meine Überschrieftsnamen sind doch immer die besten :) wo jetzt sommerpause oder winterpause ist was machste dann immer hier? lg Stella Lang das ist z.b. ein Überschrieftsname meine Überschrieftsnamen sind die besten! Ausgefallen, lustig und einfach toll :P wo jetzt sommerpause oder winterpause ist was machste dann immer hier (greys anatomy-wika)? lg Stella Lang Besucherzahlen Hi Leona Falls es dich interresiert wie viele Leute das Greys Wiki besuchen, habe ich eine Seite gefunden an der du nachsehen kannst, ist zwar englisch aber ich kenne keine andere. Hier der link: Quantcast Einfach ganz oben die url eingeben also: de.greysanatomy.wikia.com und schon hast du die Besucherzahlen, täglich - wöchentlich - monatlich kann man dann auswählen. Also wenn du es nicht kennst schaus dir einfach mal an. Gruß Turk Turklten 20:09, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Herausforderungen Hi Am besten machst du das hier --> Wikia Kontakt Einfach bei Betreff Herausforderungen eingeben, und unten dann das sie den Herausforderungs-Modus bei deinem Wiki einfügen sollen. Natürlich auf den Namen des Wikis nicht vergessen. Gruß Turk Turklten 14:33, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) lange Zeit! hi, ehm... du warst seit mindestens 4 Tagen nicht mehr on...oder zumindest hast du nichts mehr verändert! lange zeit :D du bist doch der gründer oder? also von DIESEM wikia oder? Stella Lang Neuer Look Hi - ich bin grad zufällig in der Nähe gewesen und hab gedacht "das ist ein so schönes Wiki, hier könnt ich auch einen Wikia-Hintergrund springen lassen" :) Ich hoffe dir gefallen Logo und Hintergrundgrafik - wenn ich was ändern soll, sag mir einfach auf meiner Diskussionsseite Bescheid. Marc-Philipp (Talk) Ohja stimmt ;) ich hatte mein Passwort vergessen und außerdem hatte ich geburtstag.. bin jetzt wieder da! =) Stella Lang Schonwieder zulang weg.. ja..naja tut mir leid... ich muss echt mal wieder hier was tun! GUT. OK. so jetzt fang ich wieder an! achja und dankeschön ;) Stella Lang 14:52, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : .. :-D mach dir keinen Stress..nur wenn du mal Zeit und Lust hast.. :-) Gruß ~~Leona~~ 15:03, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Countdown Hallo Leona Das mit dem Countdown ist ganz einfach: Also du musst nur hier --> MediaWiki:Common.js den Text von hier einfügen und dann das darunterstehende für den Countdown selbst auf der jeweiligen Seite einfügen, dann noch die Zeit ändern und fertig. Gruß Turk Turklten 18:24, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Brauchst du Hilfe? Hallo DieMächtigenDrachen! Ich bin Verena, Entertainment-Praktikantin bei Wikia Deutschland und wollte dir meine Untersützung beim Aufbau des Wikis anbieten. Dabei werde ich dir helfen, einige neue Inhalte anzulegen und gegebenenfalls auch neue Vorlagen zu erstellen oder bestehende zu verbessern. Ich fände auch, die Top 10-Listen wie im Glee Wiki würden super in dein Wiki passen! Ich würde mich sehr über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite freuen! Patronum 09:02, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Hey, ja sehr gerne. Freue mich über jeden, der mich und das wiki unterstützt...Bis jetzt gibt es nur so ein/zwei regelmäßige Mitarbeiter, wenn überhaupt...Es gibt noch soviel zu tun! Bin gespannt auf dein Ideen.. p.s.:die Top-Listen sind eine sehr gute Idee...Bisher haben wir eine Umfrage-Seite, die man in etwa damit verlgeichen kann, die aber längst nicht so "professionell" :-) und schön/detailiert sind. Vielen Dank Gruß ~~Leona~~ 12:23, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Meine Anregungen :Hallo! :Danke für die schnelle Antwort, die Top-10-Listen habe ich aktivieren lassen, du kannst eine unter Spezial:CreateTopList erstellen. :Zu meinen Ideen bzw. Anregungen: * Du könntest in die Infoboxen der Staffeln mehr Informationen unterbringen (zB Erstausstrahlung, US-Erstausstrahlung, Episodencount, ...) und dafür die Episodenübersicht auslagern (da du sowieso im Text noch einmal eine Episodenübersicht lieferst) * Ich persönlich würde auf der Hauptseite nicht so viel in schwarz halten * Du könntest die Übersicht bei den Patienten so ähnlich aufbauen wie bei den Hauptcharakteren und noch einige Kategorien mehr hinzufügen (Ärzte, Pflegepersonal, Nebencharaktere, ...). Außerdem könntest du wie hier unter Legende desperatehousewives den "Status" einer jeden Person in der Kategorieübersicht hinzufügen. :Das sind nur meine ersten Vorschläge und Eindrücke, wenn du etwas davon umsetzen willst, kann ich dir gerne dabei behilflich sein! :lg Patronum 13:17, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Top 10 Liste :Es scheint ein Problem mit dieser Liste zu geben, ich habe das Problem weitergegeben und es wird bearbeitet. Patronum 20:58, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : :: Okay super, vielen Dank ~~Leona~~ 15:00, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Status :Hallo, bin gerade dabei mit deinen Status zu beginnen. Für mich wäre hilfreich zu wissen, welche du benötigst (zB verstorben, am Leben, ....). :lg : :: Ah okay, klar... Also ich denke auf jeden Fall: #lebend #verstorben #nicht am SGH tätig #unbekannt (im Sinne von: seit langem nicht mehr erwähnt und deswegen aktueller status unbekannt) ..Also wenn du noch eine Idee hast, füge es ruhig bei... Vielen Dank :-) Familienvorlagen Hallo Leona Ich hab mir die Vorlagen mal angesehen und bemerkt dass du, oder wer auch immer die Vorlage erstellthat, eine Klammer vergessen hat und deswegen die Volage nich "geschlossen wurde. Habs jetzt mal bei Shepard und Grey ausgebessert, weis aber nicht ob du noch mehrere Vorlagen dieser Art hast du ich schon längere Zeit nicht mehr hier war. Ach noch was die Vorlage Shepherd ist im gegenteil zu Shepherd in die Mitte gesetzt, Grey allerdings auf der Linken seite. Jetzt meine Frage Absicht oder Fehler, und wenn es nicht gewollt ist soll ichs beheben. Und falls es noch weitere solche Vorlagen gibt, soll ich die auch durchschauen? Gruß Turk Turklten 17:15, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo nochmal Hab die beiden Vorlagen jetzt mal so geändert damit sie nebeneinander gesetzt werden können. Gruß Turk Turklten 16:58, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) Brauchst du Hilfe? Hallo DieMächtigenDrachen, ich bin Laximilian scoken, Wikia Entertainment Praktikant. Ich bin soeben auf dein Wiki gestoßen und es gefällt mir! Du hast einige schöne Bilder auf der Hauptseite. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, was du gerne verwenden würdest? Desweiteren würde ich dir gerne etwas mit deinem Wiki helfen, zum Beispiel mit einer Erweiterung. Die Top 10-Listen würden sich meiner Meinung nach hier sehr gut machen. Wenn du magst, kann ich diese für dich freischalten lassen. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite freuen! Schönen Tag noch, Maximilian (talk) 19:15, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wusstest du schon Zitate Ja, hallo, ich bin Flammenherz und bin neu hier. Ich wollte fragen, ob es okay wäre, wenn wir ''Wusstest du schon.... ''Zitate machen würden. Das habe ich auch schon als Blogbeitrag gemeldet. Und vielleicht könnten wir auch mal ein IRC-Channel machen, wenn es hier mehr User gibt ;) LGFlammenherz00 17:58, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Naja, das passt zwar nicht zum thema, aber wer sind admins und wie (wann) wird man admin (Bürokrat)? LGFlammenherz00 18:23, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Re:Antwort Hey erstmal Leona, also ich kann dir gerne bei der Gestaltung behilflich sein, ich denke du meinst die Hauptseite. Doch das Problem ist, ich kenne Greys Anatomy kaum, weshalb ich hier wahrscheinlich falsch wäre. Du musst mir eben sagen, was ich ändern soll, das werde ich natürlich auch tun. GermanChampion ✉ 19:25, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :P.S.: Meine "Kollegin" Nιcкι bietet mir gerade an das zu übernehemen, da sie sich mehr damit auskennt als ich, Die Hauptseite könnten wir ja dann zusammen machen :GermanChampion ✉ 19:28, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hallihallo, ich helf gerne auch sehr gerne mit, das zu gestalten. Das dürftte kein Problem sein, ich kenn mich auch mit den Inhalten ein bisschen aus ^-^ :Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 19:30, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Super, das finde ich toll... Also mir gehts hauptsächlich darum, dass die Hauptcharaktere (der jeweils aktuellsten deutschen Staffel) besser auf der Hauptseite präsentiert werden. Momentan fände ich folgende Charaktere wichtig: ::*Meredith Grey ::*Cristina Yang ::*Derek Shepherd ::*Owen Hunt ::*Jackson Avery ::*April Kepner ::*Lexie Grey ::*Mark Sloan ::*Teddy Altman ::--> Also falls ich euch noch irgendwie helfen oder Auskunft geben kann, meldet euch :) Ansonsten vertraue ich euch das Projekt an. ::Gruß ~~Leona~~ 14:48, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::He Sorry erstmal, dass wir die Zeit nicht gefunden haben in letzter Zeit..haha...das machen wir natürlich noch. Wenn wir noch was wissen wollen, fragen wir dich einfach, du kennst die Serie sicher besser als wir :D :::GermanChampion ✉ 20:37, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hey :D Also erstmal hey :D Ich bin seit gestern hier und mir sind ein paar Fehler aufgefallen. Da dachte ich mir ich schreib dir einfach mal und hoffe das du vorbei kommst :D Nun jaa: Ich würde gerne die Vorlage für die Schauspieler ändern wenn du nichts dagegen hast und die richtigen Kategorien hinzufügen..Denn ich arbeite nicht nur hier sondern in noch anderen 5 Wikias und deshalb hoffe ich das du für Veränderungen offen bist :D Schreib mir einfachmal wenn du anwesend bist..so kann ich dir auch erklären was ich gemeint habe ^^ "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 10:31, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) yay :D eine schnelle Antwort das mag ich! Also ich würde die Vorlage komplett ändern und dafür kommen in die Vorrlage so Quellen für Twitter, Imdb und Wikipedia..n Freundin von mir is Helfer und ich denke das sie dies dann machen wird mit deiner Einverständnis ^-^ Also wenn du möchtest kann ich es heute ändern lassen so das ich dir ein Beispiel geben kann "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 17:35, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank! du bist echt freundlich und das Ergebnis wird dir gefallen :D Du wirst es auch mögen ^-^ "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 19:06, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Also ich bin ja täglich anwesend und bearbeite immer mal wieder was aber der neue Benutzer http://de.greysanatomy.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Dr.Schnippler macht echt viel mist und dazu gehören auch die 2 Seiten http://de.greysanatomy.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_Sheperd-Grey & http://de.greysanatomy.wikia.com/wiki/Famiele_Sheperd-Grey also die beiden Seite empfinde ich als unnötig und deswegen wollte ich fragen ob du sie vllt löschen kannst... "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 20:28, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Du musst dich nicht bedanken denn ich helfe dir gerne und ich denke das es sich auch besseren wird :D Ich versuche nur meine Arbeit gut hinzubekommen und schließlich bin ich ein erfahrer Nutzer ^^ Whatever....I don't care!! 20:29, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Also ich hab n Vorschlag aber ich weiß eben nicht was du davon hälst deswegen schreib dir einfach mal meine Idee und zwar ernenne mich doch zum Admin dann brauchst du nicht täglich dazu sein weil so kann ich dann andere sperren oder seiten löschen die wir nicht brauchen aber denk in ruhe darüber nach schließlich ist dies dein Wikia :D Whatever....I don't care!! 21:21, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ach schon in Ordnung aber schön das du das Angebot angehört hast. Ich freu mich wenn du dann mal auf mein Angebot zurück kommen wirst ^^ Whatever....I don't care!! 19:43, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC)